The Max Of The Situation
Plot In Bellwood, Max is at the Plumber Base and is talking to Jack via video. ''' Max: I see. Well with Jon coming here to help out with an investigation, I’ll try and get through to him. Jack: Thanks. '''Jack and Max end their conversation on the video channel. Jon walks in. Jon: You wanted my help Magister? Max: Yes. Jon: And Ben couldn’t help? Rook Blonko walks in. Rook: Magister Tennyson. And Magister Marron, what a surprise. Jon: You’re telling me, I don’t even know what I am doing here. Max: You’re here to help stop a situation. Rook: What situation? Jon: I should have asked before I agreed to come here. Max: The situation is Zs’Skayr. Jon: Again? Rook: Surely we should have Ben here as well Magister Tennyson. Max: No. Jon: Why not? Max: Ben is on another mission. Jon: Or is it because April or Jack got in touch with you and then you give me a lesson on something. Rook: Why would that be the case? Jon: April is angry at me since the Ulticon incident. Max: I heard. Jon: I knew it. An alarm sounds and a picture of Zs’Skayr appears on all the screens and a red dot on a map of Bellwood. Rook: At the bank? Jon runs out. Max: We need your team there pronto. At the bank in Bellwood, Zs’Skayr is throwing card and money machines around the bank. A card machine is flying towards a child but suddenly the card machine flies into the ceiling. Zs’Skayr looks at the child and sees Wildvine. Zs’Skayr: Tennyson. What a joyous surprise. Wildvine: I know, he’s lazy. Wildvine throws some seeds at Zs’Skayr and the seeds become vines and trap Zs’Skayr. Rook and Max enter the bank. Wildvine: Why you guys here? Rook: We are here to help. We are Plumbers. Wildvine: Then get them out. Rook gets them out but Max shoots at Zs’Skayr and accidently breaks the vines. Wildvine: You’re so not helping Tennyson. Max: You don’t get to use that tone with me Marron. Zs’Skayr: Marron? Such a long time Mr. Marron. Wildvine: The last encounter wasn’t fruitful. Max: This isn’t that time to be chatting. Wildvine: Says the person who started the talking. Wildvine grows spikes on his right arm the goes to punch Zs’Skayr, but Zs’Skayr dodges and then grabs hold of Max and they both disappear. Rook comes back inside. Rook: Where is Magister Tennyson? Wildvine: Due to his stupidity, he got caught by Zs’Skayr. Rook: Then we must find him. Wildvine: When we do, you tell him to stay out of my life and stop trying to tell me what to do. Rook: He knows about the fighting between you and April. Wildvine: If you want my help getting him back Rook, I suggest you don’t annoy me. In the Plumber base, Rook is searching for Max. Jon, in Human form, walks into the room with a burger. Jon: So anything or is this a waste of time? Rook: We have 13 separate accounts. I’ve narrowed it down from 500. Jon: See, that’s pro-activeness. Rook: But I can’t get passed the 13 accounts. Jon: Let’s try this. Jon pushes a few buttons on the computer and the 13 red spots turn down to two. Jon: So two places where Zs’Skayr and Max are. Which one do you want to search? Rook: I’ll take this one with my team. Rook points at the red spot east of Bellwood. Jon: Then I’ll take the north side. Keep the coms open. Rook: Agreed. Rook and Jon leave the Plumber base. Soon, on the north side of Bellwood, Jon enters a derelict warehouse. Zs’Skayr shows himself. Zs’Skayr: Marron, so nice to see you. Jon: Enough with the chit chat, where’s the old man? Zs’Skayr: Not here. He’s on the east side of Bellwood. However there’s going to be a problem. Rook talks to Jon through an ear piece. Rook (Ear): We have a problem. I’ve see Magister Tennyson but no Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr: So now you see the problem. Rook (Ear): He is tied to a chain and heading towards acid, slowly. Jon: The machine? Rook (Ear): Destroyed. Zs’Skayr throws Jon against the wall. Zs’Skayr: Now you are unconscious, and Tennyson is going to— Zs’Skayr gets knocked back. Ditto is standing in front of Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr: You’re supposed to be knocked out! Ditto: Sorry, I’ve got a split agenda. Zs’Skayr: You can’t be at two places at the same time. Ditto duplicates himself and climbs on Zs’Skayr and then a ditto copy places teleport cuffs on Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr: You can’t get there in time Marron. Ditto merges together to be just one Ditto. Zs’Skayr: You can’t be in two places at the same time. XLR8 appears carrying Max and Rook. XLR8 places them down. XLR8: Yes we can. Zs’Skayr: Tennyson. Ditto: He doesn’t get it. XLR8: Never had a good brain. Zs’Skayr: How? Both XLR8 and Ditto hit the Ultimatrix symbol and glow green. They both merge into one and then revert into Jon. Jon: Told you. Rook: Nice going. Max: What do we do with Zs’Skayr? Jon: Nothing. New Plumber gear courtesy of Grey Matter and Brainstorm. Zs’Skayr tries to go intangible but can’t. Zs’Skayr: What?! Jon: Like I said. Grey Matter and Brainstorm. Two of my smartest aliens. Rook: Now what? Jon gets a remote out and points it at Zs’Skayr. Jon pushes a button and Zs’Skayr teleports away. Max: Where did he go? Jon: Null Void. At the Plumbers Base, Jon, Rook and Max are standing up. Jon: Well, now I have beaten Zs’Skayr, this hasn’t been the most pointless trip. Max: But we need to talk about your sibling relationship. Jon: That has nothing to do with you. Max: If you’re allowing what happened from whenever then, you need to talk to her about it. Jon: Stop it. Rook: Magister Tennyson, with all respect, you should keep away from Jon’s business. Max: If he is endangering his relationship with his sister over Ulticon, then if Ben goes down, Jon will too and then the Earth. Jon: I’m telling you not to push it! Max: That a warning? Jon: Threat. Rook: Maybe we should all calm down. Max: You need to man up and get over your emotions! Jon: He died. Rook: Who? Jon: He was caught in the crossfire. He died by Ulticon’s hand. Ulticon came from my Ultimatrix. My best friend of 16 years died that night and she doesn’t know! You have no right Max. None at all. He was there helping me get through day to day life when mum died, and I had to look after April all by myself. Max: I didn’t- Jon: - know? Yeah, you never do. Max: I could have done something. Jon: No you couldn’t. Another version of you, in the Universe I was in, stopped me from stopping Gavin. In the end, Paradox had to unlock Ulticon, against Azmuth’s will. So, you stay out of my way. Jon walks out of the Plumber base. Max and Rook look at each other, shocked from what they just heard. Characters Jon Marron Max Tennyson (Jon’s Dimension) Rook Blonko Jack (Cameo) Villains Zs'Skayr Aliens Used *Wildvine *Ditto *XLR8 Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes